


A Better Use For Time Beetles

by versaphile



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU S4, the Master picks up an aphrodisiac from San Shen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Use For Time Beetles

The best thing about Sinoplanets, the Master decided, was the aphrodisiacs. Leave it to the post-Earth Chinese to try every single beetle until they found one whose crushed shell could drive even a Time Lord into a sexual frenzy. And oddly enough, it tasted exactly like tea, which made it perfect to slip into the Doctor's mug when he wasn't looking.

The Doctor moans and tugs mindlessly against the bindings that tie him to the bed. He's flushed all over, pale skin warmed to pink, mouth wet and inviting, cock hard and heavy. When the Master touches him, he's feverishly hot, and he strains for the Master's hand. His eyes are dark, pupils wide, and he looks at the Master with pure lust. 

"Oh, Doctor," the Master murmurs, tracing his fingers along one bare thigh. "I told you not to trust me. And now look. So helpless, so... _mine_."

"Master," the Doctor groans, pleadingly. He almost sobs when the Master's fingertip brushes his cock, so dark with blood, so exquisitely sensitive.

The Master chuckles warmly. "Perhaps I'll leave you like this. The effects won't wear off for days, especially if you take too much. Say, three times the normal amount. Imagine being trapped for days like this, all that _need_."

"Please," the Doctor begs, voice thick with lust. "Please, I need... I need..."

"Tell me," the Master murmurs. "Or I'll keep you like this for weeks. _Months_."

The Doctor groans, shudders. Whatever vestige of control he has, it's fading fast. He's not the jailer anymore, not the _keeper_. Not that he ever was. The Master merely let himself be kept until it suited him otherwise. It suits him otherwise now.

The TARDIS won't let him hurt the Doctor. But she can't do anything to stop _this_.

The Master doesn't bother to wait for the Doctor to find the words. With a smug grin he bends down and presses his lips lightly against the Doctor's cock. The Doctor cries out, the slightest touch amplified almost to the point of pain. Another kiss, and then a broad lick up his shaft, and the Doctor is sobbing his name. The Master sighs in contentment, relishing the music of the broken sobs, the sweet pleading of his poor, helpless Doctor. And then he takes the first few inches full into his mouth and _sucks_.

The Doctor's first climax is over rather quickly. The Master swallows, wipes his mouth, and then tuts over the Doctor's lack of control. "Naughty Doctor," he chides. He grips the Doctor's still-hard cock and begins to stroke steadily. "I'm going to have to punish you for that." Of course, the aphrodisiac will keep the Doctor hard for quite some time. But the Master believes firmly in preparation. He reaches for the bowl beside the bed, and plucks out a large ice cube.

"So very naughty," he murmurs, and then slides the ice cube slowly along the underside of the Doctor's cock. The Doctor shrieks at the sudden cold, struggles trying to pull away, but there's no chance he'll escape those knots. The ice cube is pressed to the head of his cock and he _sobs_ , mouth open wide and eyes screwed shut. It's such beautiful agony; if the Master wasn't already achingly hard, this sight would do the trick in an instant. 

He continues to run the ice along the Doctor's cock, and slowly it begins to soften. It's a temporary relief, but it will do. The Master takes the half-melted cube and runs it along the Doctor's balls, making him shiver and whimper, and then finally slides his hand beneath and thumbs the cube into his arse. He pushes it in as far as he can, then kisses the Doctor's chilled cock once, twice. 

"Next time I expect you to last at least ten minutes," the Master says, as he crawls up the Doctor's body. The rest of him is still blazingly hot, and the Master presses against him like a cat, seeking warmth, dragging skin against skin. The Doctor's pulses flutter, quickened by drugs, climax, shock. At first his lips are still when the Master kisses him, but very quickly he kisses back. So needy, and so very _caught_. 

The Master breaks the kiss and looks down at him. Admires the reddened lips, the lidded eyes. The fear and lust. Oh yes, he likes the fear. And it's only right. The Doctor deserves to suffer for the indignities he's dragged the Master through these past few months. The Doctor is just lucky that the Master prefers him writhing in ecstasy than bleeding out on the floor. This regeneration has far too much potential to destroy.

He slides his fingers through the Doctor's wild hair, and then cruelly grabs, tugs. The Doctor's head is forced back, and he winces in pain. 

"I suggest you make this good," the Master tells him. "Very, very good. But if you don't, well... I have so many ways to punish you. And we have all the time in the universe. If you're lucky, I'll let you keep trying until you get it right."

"An' if I'm not?" the Doctor slurs.

The Master gives a dark chuckle. "If you're not, I _won't_. Now open wide."

The Doctor licks his lips, pink tongue darting out. "Yes, Master," he says, thickly.

As the Doctor begins to suck, the Master gives a hum of approval. He knew the Doctor's mouth would finally prove useful for _something_. Probably best to keep it full as often as possible, and gagged the rest of the time. With an extra-large bottle of the drug on hand, he doesn't expect there to be any chance for the Doctor to say no. 

 

 _End_.


End file.
